Time domain reflectometers (“TDRs”) can be used to determine various parameters for power lines in a power system, such as distribution and transmission lines. For example, TDRs can be used to find fault locations along a power line, such as a fault location caused by a damaged conductor. In a typical application, a TDR can send a signal down a power line, and by measuring the time until the TDR receives a reflected signal from a discontinuity in the power line, a distance to a fault can be determined. Similarly, TDRs can be used to determine other parameters, such as line length for sections of the power line. Further, using known relationships, once a line length of a particular section has been determined, a temperature of the line or an amount of sag of the line can be determined.
However, typical TDRs are very large, and in many applications, TDRs must be connected as a terminating point on a power line. This may require the power line to be removed from operation in order for the TDR to be connected to the power line. For example, one or more breakers may need to be opened to electrically isolate the power line in order for the TDR to be connected as a terminating point on the power line, thereby taking the power line out of service. Moreover, connecting and operating a TDR may require a technician to manually connect the TDR to a line on an as-needed basis, thereby potentially requiring significant personnel time to set up and use the TDR. Thus, in many typical applications, conventional TDRs are not configured for autonomously determining parameters of a power line while the power line is operational, and using a conventional TDR may require significant personnel resources.